Zuma's Insanitis
A crossover episode with the Warner Brothers (and the Warner Sister) when they help pups cure Zuma of his Insanitis. Summary Zuma has gone insane, and he's not himself anymore. Penelope, using her 4th wall breaking powers, calls the Warner Siblings to help out. They diagnosis that Zuma caught an unhealthy case of Insanitis (which happens sometimes after an unsual bad event experience).The only way to get the cure is to find out what event caused it. Will they find out the cause of this insanity and tame Zuma's zaniness? Dialogue (One day around 11: 26 AM) (In the Lookout, the pups except Zuma, Rubble, and Everest are there) (They watch Penelope as she is on her computer) Voice: Thank for visiting *bark* dot org. Good-bye! Chase: That was a fun site. Skye: Yeah, but that voice.... she kept on talking and talking like we were a bunch a newbie dumb dogs. Lilac: Ah agree! We need to do something to remove it. Penelope: I'll check on it. (She taps a few keys) Rocky: What are you doing? Marshall: I know. You're calling Ryder and Rubble who are up on Jake's Mountain filling in with Pumpkin since Jake and Everest are out visiting with Jake's sister and brother-in-law? Or are you calling Jake and Everest at his sister and brother-in-law's place? Penelope: Uh..... no... Just clearing some cookies. Rocky: Cookies?! Penelope: No, not that kind of cookie. The kind that indicates cache data or data that's useless now. I'm clearing it to use it later and to keep the computer from getting viruses and slowing down. Rocky: Oh... Has anyone seen Zuma? (They hear laughter that sound crazy) (Zuma, cross-eyed, walks in and falls down) Chase: What happened to him!? Zuma: Look! I'm a deer! (He poses like a deer) Now I'm a ballet dancer! (He begins to dance on his tippy claws) Marshall: What happened to him? Chase: Did Spike get loose again? (Marshall looks at Zuma before he kicked in the nose by Zuma's back paw) Marshall: Ow! He has no quills in him. Not even a prickle scratch. Chase: Wait! He's not silly! He's.... insane! Pups except Zuma and Chase: Insane!? Zuma: Wittle Putty Tat! *babbles* I'm too young to ride the merry-go-round! *laughs* Penelope: He looks mind-sick. Looks like we need the experts for this insanity. Chase: Who? (Penelope does some things on the computer and showed the pups what she typed up) Penelope: The Warners! Yakko, Wakko, and Dot. If there is anything they know about, it's insanity. Lilac: Good idear, but we can't call them on the phone. Penelope: We don't have to. (She reaches her paw into the screen) (Suddenly, the Warners pop out of the screen) (90's music plays) Warners: We are the Warners 3 Yakko: From 1993 I'm Yakko Wakko: I'm Wakko Dot: And I'm Dot Warners: And it's not a looooot (Music ends) (Yakko and Wakko look at Penelope) Yakko and Wakko: Helloooo Puppy Nurse! Penelope: I got a pup-friend. Yakko: You got a lot of them. Dot: So, why did call us here? Chase: Our pal Zuma looks... crazy. Zuma: *sings* We are such happy flowers We will now sing for hours Marshall: Oh no! Not Rainbow Dash's nightmare again! Zuma: Watch me solo on jazz flute *whistles very strangely* Marshall: We hate that song... Wakko: Tell me about it. It reminds me of when we faced Baloney! Warners: *Shudders* Yakko: Let's see. (The Warners look at Zuma in their own ways) A ha! It's terrible! Wakko: It's horrible! Dot: It's cute! Chase: We pups get the cute part a lot. What is it? Yakko: Your pal has Insanitis. Marshall: Insanitis? Yakko: Yep. It happens after a very bad event, but it's not common. Dot: Probablity of it happening is .0000004 in 998, 637, 563, 890, 012. Rocky: How do you know that? Yakko: When it comes to insanity, we are experts. Plus, most of those chances happened in our show. Penelope: How can we cure it? Dot: Insanitis is unhealthy, even for us zany kinds. Yakko: First find the event that caused it. Chase: Okay, what did he do today, pups? He was okay when we went to bed last night. So it happened between then til we went on *bark* dot com. Yakko: Was he there with you? Rocky: Nope. Penelope: Hey, I got a lot of e-mails. Let me look at them while you think about Zuma. (She is back on her computer) Rocky: Well, he went surfing..... wait, that was yesterday Yakko: Was a spider with him. (Drumroll and cymbol clash) Pups except Penelope and Zuma: *groan* Yakko: Aww... come on! It was a good one. Penelope: I don't have Minecraft! Why are they calling me ZumaDude!? Chase: Minecraft? What do you mean? Penelope: All my e-mails are from Minecraft. I don't have a Minecraft account! Wait, Zuma has a Minecraft account?! Chase: We all do. Ryder and Rubble too. Lilac: Ah don't. Yakko: *snaps fingers* I got it. It was Minecraft! It drove people insane a few times. Penelope: Good idea. I'll check history.... hmmm.... he was recently there last night. Dot: Makes even more sense. Heard of that viral video? Well, I know that's more catchy and cute. Chase: What's it called? Dot: *yells* DON'T MINE AT NIGHT!!! Pups except Zuma: Ooohh.... Skye: He mined at night. Yakko: Very bad time. Zombies, Creepers, Spiders, and Skeletons roam in the night without the heat of the sun to burn them to a crisp. Skye: How do you know? Did you watch the video? Wakko: We play Minecraft. Dot: It's fun.... but it gets repetitive sometimes.... Chase: Okay, now what do we do? Wakko: Does he have a pup-girl? Penelope: Ummm..... a friend of his moved in recently. I think she has feeling for him. Be right back! (She dashes off) Yakko: Allow me! (He does the scene change by pulling the next scene in and jumping in it) (Penelope returns with Delilah from Pups and the Street Fair) Delilah: Hi everyone. I heard that Zuma's insane, right? Zuma: Can't I keep the bunny, mommy? Delilah: I'll take care of it! (She walks over to him and licks his cheek) (He suddenly stops and looks like his normal self) Zuma: (wipes the cheek she licked) Ewwww! I was kissed! Gwossed! Rocky: Zuma! You're not insane anymore! Zuma: Whew.... I'm not mining at night anymore.... Chase: Wait a minute! Why didn't you say love was the cure?! Yakko: To find the cure, you gotta find the cause. So he never does it again. Dot: Guess our work here is done! Wakko: Care to get us home now? Penelope: Sure. (She touches the computer screen with her paw) Yakko: Good night every pup! (The Warners jump in) Zuma: How can I remind myself not mine at night anymore? Penelope: E-mail from Dot. "Watch this video to remind yourself not to mine at night". Chase: This feels like an ending, does it? Marshall: It's not like we're a tv show like Animaniacs..... right? Skye: Yeah, sure. Let's the video. (The other pups agree as the video turns on) {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories